<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Triangular Fight MAMA 2020 by lysseonghwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848192">Behind Triangular Fight MAMA 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa'>lysseonghwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Please tell me you laughed, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, and funny, i'm speechless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to admit that I'm much better than you,right?"-Lee Juyeon</p><p>"What the fuck?"-Choi San</p><p>"Guys,please stop!"-Hwang Hyunjin</p><p>This is hshgdvhdudjh i swear...<br/>I created a shit ^-^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Triangular Fight MAMA 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came into my mind when my sister and i were watching 2020 MAMA's triangular fight.And,we're laughing like crazy...So,I guess Imma share it with you guys.English is not my mother tongue so sorry if there are some mistakes.Anyway,please laugh ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the backstage after 2020 MAMA's triangular fight...</p><p> </p><p>"That was awesome!"one of the staff praised.The three of them just past through with pride."Let's hang out together later."Hyunjin offered.Juyeon shooked his head with a reply 'I'm busy.' </p><p>         They continue walking to their group's dressing room.After a halfway walk,"Hey,you have to admit that I'm much better than you,right?"Juyeon suddenly said.Earning furrowed eyebrows from both San and Hyunjin.</p><p>         "What the fuck?"San really needs to curse.And he did so.Making Juyeon mad."Why!?You wanna fight?"Juyeon was ready to throw his hand."Yea?C'mmon'"suddenly they started arguing.</p><p>          Hyunjin got scared."Guys,please stop!"he told them.And at that time,both Juyeon and San were already choking each other on the floor."No!"Hyunjin panicked.He started running to the corner of the wall.Fell on his knees and....</p><p>        "Huuuu~(crying sound).Why won't they stop?I'm scared.Huuuuuuuuuu~~~~I want my eomma!!And my pink hairband..huuuu~"he started crying out loud with both of his palms blocking his ears.</p><p>The backstage staffs saw him and sighed heavily."Why won't he join the other two fight?"One of the staff asked.And the other just raised his shoulder and continue minding his own business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So,yea.Thats'it.How was it?Anyway,thank you for wasting your time on this shit...comments will be appreciated..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>